Six
by stormniley
Summary: Six teens with superhuman abilities come together to conquer the worlds villains and help protect one of there friends from death. *SOUNDS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY I PROMISE* Miley-Nick-Joe-Selena-Justin B-Demi


**Prologue**

An adorable baby girl was brought into the world on November 23, 1992. Her mother held the delicate infant in her arms with a loving smile shining upon her. Her father video taped this entire moment and was standing next to the hospital bed with a matching smile. Both were admiring their baby girl in the hustle and bustle of the hospital.

"Do you have a name?" The nurse asked.

The new mother looked at her husband as he nodded; she turned back to the nurse with the same smile plastered on her face. " Destiny Hope Stewart."

"Beautiful name. It's unique." The nurse walked off leaving the small family alone.

"Yeah, she is unique." The father smiled.

Destiny's bright blue eyes opened as she looked around the room. Sure she was just born and had no clue what was going on or where she was or for a matter of fact who she was, but she was seeing the world for the first time. A world that has more than meets the eye. Not even a grown adult would know what would happen.

"Miley, c'mon you have to eat your vegetables.'" Her dad insisted.

"No." The stubborn child crossed her arms and looked away.

Destiny was seven years old now. She was in second grade and learning and growing ore and more everyday. Since she was always smiling as a kid her dad nicknamed her Smiley, but Smiley turned into Miley and it stuck.

There was some odd noises coming from the living room. Her mother was in there, but what was she doing. Her dad got suspicious when he saw a built man. Then he realized who he was. He stood up anger and fear boiling through him.

"Miley, go hide in the cabinet now." He ordered.

"Why daddy?" A confused little girl asked.

"Miley go and don't come out or open the door till i say so." He instructed.

Miley nodded knowing not to argue with her father when his voice was this serious. She walked into the kitchen and climbed into the kitchen cabinet. She choose the one under the sink since it was the biggest, but the smell of rust filled her nose. She leaned against the side not knowing what was going on. Miley heard glass shattering, voices yelling and more. She opened the cabinet just a crack to see the unthinkable. She gasped as everything unfolded in front of her eyes.

"You don't need her Magneto." Her mother shouted.

Her arms stretched at an unbelievable length with ease as it wrapped around the tall first he struggled, but a smirk came across his face as he used his mind to send her flying into a wall. He laughed as it was hollow and lifeless.

"Of course I do." He fell to the ground as a chair was lunged at him. "You can't defeat me that easy, Billy." He stood up and started moving his hand in an odd fashion as he walked closer towards Billy.

He struggled to breath feeling the invisible hands around his neck tighten and squeeze the life out of him. Magneto smirked satisfied as he saw the strong hero falling lifelessly. Not once did he flinch as he hit the ground because his hardest target was now dead and his wife was slowly dying. Nobody could defeat him, but when he finds their daughter he might have something coming for him.

Once Miley knew everything was over and she was safe to come out she crawled out slowly. There lie her father near the kitchen table dead and not breathing at all. Tears started to cloud her vision as she saw her mother who was breathing slowly.

''Momma!" She yelled as she ran towards her and knelt next to her. "Please don't leave me alone." She cried.

The mother found it harder to breath. "Miley, I want you to know that we will always love you." She said as air soon became necessary and she breathed heavier. "Take the necklace around my neck and promise to never remove it okay." Miley nodded as she cried. "I love you baby girl." Her mother's eyes closed as her breathing stopped. Miley was now alone.

Miley did as she was told and removed the necklace from her mother's neck as she put it on. There was a heart shaped pendant hanging from it. She knew she would treasure this forever as it was the last thing she had of her mom. Soon she heard sirens and pol'ice officers barging into her house to see what was all the commotion about.

"Look, Magneto, you have quite a while until you actually need to find her. Her powers don't come in fully until she is 18, so just wait until then." Raven, his sidekick told him.

"No I want her dead before she becomes too strong and she will be dead." He stated


End file.
